Wet Rose
by Kaedama Seii
Summary: Passion and dance spill out of control for Cammie and one of the lovely Coyotes as the night deepens...


Title: Wet Rose Author: Eternity Email: weepingimmortal@yahoo.com Summary: Pairings: C/one of the Coyotes Rating: NC-17 Author's notes: Very graphic. Read at your own ability to handle exhibitionism and adult subject matter.  
  
Wet Rose Looking over the wild, vigorous crowd, I calmly assessed the ones that would be sober enough to drive and the ones that would be dead and in page 97 of the Times the next morning. As I filled four shots of vodka, South of the Border style, Lil walked past, carrying a heavy crate of Jim Bean.  
"You want some help with that?" I yelled. She shook her head and disappeared in back, her platinum blonde hair swinging. I shrugged and turned back to the mob, all screaming and dancing, trying to get close enough to the bar to get in their drink orders. A flash of spandex and glitter caught my eye, and I smelled the scent that was uniquely Cammie. As she danced on top of the bar, I got a great look at her ass. Skin tight leather boots traveling all the way up her incredibly long legs, revealing a slice of flesh that reminded me of cream mixed with blood. The tantalizing glimpse was covered by the short, tight glitter skirt she wore, and when she bent over, shaking her tail in my face, her buttocks, clearly covered by nothing but a scrap of black lace, were pressed against my breasts.  
She slid to her knees, spreading her legs wide for the patrons, but all I could see was her ass, hot and round and beautiful, barely covered in that damn skirt. She started rubbing her back and buttocks against my chest, deliberately circling my breasts and turning my nipples to arched jewels. I couldn't help it. Sliding my arms around her waist, I sprang onto the bar, the roar from the mass a dull hum in my ear. I knelt and spread my legs, snuggling her against my thighs. Resting my head on her shoulder, I began rubbing my face against her neck, sliding my mouth tantalizingly against her collarbone, a volume of flesh standing out in sharp contrast to my lips. Rubbing my hands against her tight midriff, I nipped at her ear.  
"God, Cammie, baby, you're so hot. I want you." Her gasp was just loud enough for me to hear, but the crazed mob was deaf to it. I began kissing her neck, my mouth open and hot against her flesh. I caught her breasts in my hands and fondled them until her nipples arched and she pressed against me, whimpering. "That's right," I whispered. "Show me what you like." She began to moan, her hands over mine, rubbing in tiny circles. Her head fell back, her golden hair spilling over my shoulders.  
"Uhuh.please. I want you.want you," she begged. She looked up at me with her limpid eyes, and I almost came just from the lust and desire in them, the pure hot sex. The begging and pleading, it's a game we've played many times over, although we're normally in our bedroom, never on the bar of Coyote Ugly. Now I had to finish out the role. I wanted her to come, now, while she still had the exhibitionist desire inside. Yes. I wanted her to come with my hand on her cunny. She's so pretty, down there, a masterpiece of bloody cream and riots of curls as hot as the sun and a triangle of pink that reminds me of a wet rose. "Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want," I groaned. I could barely stay sane long enough to get the words out, not with her rubbing her ass against me the way she was and her hands over mine, fondling her breasts hot and hard. God, no wonder they call her the Russian Tease. She turned and looked at me, a slow movement of skin and hair and lips, and then those heavy pools of sky blue were on me, staring up at me with desire. I knew what she would say almost before the words were out of her mouth. "Fuck me." I lost it. I slid my hands under her skirt and began touching her. In seconds she was arching against me and whispering my name over and over to a crowd of hormone-induced, drunk-on-their-asses men who were screaming at the incredibly blatant lesbian action on the bar. I slid a finger inside of her and thrust, hard. Muscle tightened all around me and in seconds she was sobbing my name and pressing helplessly against my hand. Pulling away, her orgasm barely finished, I dragged her off the bar and into the back room, ignoring the disappointed shouts and hollers. Pushing her up against some boxes, I lifted her skirt and dropped to my knees. She didn't say anything. She just leaned against the boxes, her body shaking.  
"Fuck me.fuck me," she gasped, writhing as I thrust my tongue into that wild, hot wet rose of a cunny, driving harder and harder, ignoring the cold cement as it pressed against my legs. I pulled my tongue out so I could talk. "I know, baby, I know," I whispered against her. I thrust harder, desperately trying to leverage against her when she lost control and showed me what she wanted. Grabbing my head in her hands, she shoved my face against her, and I immediately began sucking on her clit, her moans and whispered cries of "yes" an aphrodisiac to me. "You like this, don't you?" I moaned against her. I wanted her as wet and hot as I was. She fucked against my mouth, her breath in hitching gasps. "It feels good.you feel so good.harder, please.please!" And then she was leaning on me, moaning, helpless as her orgasm took her. I waited until she was done, then stood up and looked into her eyes. She put her arms around me, trembling. "I love you, Rachel." I cracked a satisfied smile. "Love you too babe." 


End file.
